


flowers on his arm

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Maycury Week, Soulmate AU, the one with the writing on arm and stuff, this is really short i pROMISE I WOULDVE MADE IT LONGER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: brian may has been waiting to meet his flower drawing soulmate his whole life.(maycury week 2019; soulmate au!!)





	flowers on his arm

**Author's Note:**

> okay i just found out about maycury week TODAY and i was like. we writing!! so yeah. here we are
> 
> i promise i’d make this longer if i werent on a time crunch today
> 
> ill try to write the other days each day of the week n stuff :)

brian’s soulmate was, artistic to say the least. every day he would stare at his arm during classes to see flowers, animals (specifically cats), and god knows what else being carefully drawn on his arm. Sometimes the flowers would be black, sometimes blue, red, pink, and sometimes it’d be full out rainbows. he remembered the first day he saw some writing appear on his arm, in kindergarten, in the form of a smiley face with a horribly drawn heart and star next to it. he had gone home that day with the biggest smile on his face.

he had tried to write to his soulmate once, failing miserably. he had written “hi, im brian, your soulmate!” on his right hand, but his soulmate never responded. he still ended up getting tons of doodles on his left arm; realizing that his soulmate was right handed, unlike himself. 

his roommate, roger, had already met his soulmate in a guy named john deacon, about three years back, in highschool. they’d been happily together since then, and even in two different universities they stayed together, and wrote to each other every day on their arms. brian wanted that so badly.

he still hadn’t found his soulmate, however. at some point he started walking around in public with a cut shirt sleeve in hopes that someone would see him and say  _ “hey, my friend draws like that!” _ or something, but that didn’t happen.

the first day his soulmate had written words on his arm was the first day of university. his arm, instead of pretty flowers, had said  _ “A-03. B-15. C-28. B-17. A-28. A-01. A-18.” _ class numbers. as a joke, brian started comparing his classes with the ones on his arm, because  _ haha what if we… went to the same school… haha just kidding… unless?  _ but he did have one of the same class numbers on his schedule. can’t be a coincidence, brian thought, as he was getting ready for class.

he sat through seven long classes, with no luck in finding his soulmate. there wasn’t even a single heart on his arm by the end of the day either.

he needed coffee.

he went to the campus’ local coffee shop, and ordered a black mocha and a donut. he sat down to eat the donut at the little circle table in the corner, frowning when he noticed that his phone was dead. groaning, he shoved it in his pocket, to be greeted with a pen. 

he smirked and started to draw some constellations on his arm, hoping to attract his soulmate’s interest. he almost never wrote on himself, and just let his soulmate do all the artistic work. when he did write on himself it was to remember something important.

he realized as he was drawing the constellations, his soulmate was drawing stars on his opposite arm. he glanced up and looked around, hoping to see his soulmate possibly doodling away. and he saw someone. a very…  _ wow he’s pretty. _ he noticed that the guy drawing’s right arm was facing right in his direction. he turned his arm weirdly to the part of his arm that he could see on the other guy’s. he drew a little star. he looked over to see a little star on the other man’s arm.

_ i just found my soulmate in a coffee shop while eating a donut.  _ he thought of a genius plan; write something on the arm the soulmate was drawing on, the guy would glance around, and he’d wave using the doodled on arm, and then boom happily ever after.

he oddly picked up his pen to write on his opposite arm, being left handed made it kind of hard to use his right hand to write on his left arm, but he managed to write “found you” right near where his soulmate was doodling away. 

and, according to plan, the man glanced around. he looked right in brian’s direction and he waved using the arm with the constellations on it. his soulmate’s face immediately went red as he held up his same arm, looking back and forth between his and the other’s arm as if to confirm that  _ yes this was the real life and yes he just found his soulmate in a coffee shop. _

brian smiled as the guy stood up and walked over to him. “you’re brian.” the guy said, hardly believing it. brian smirked and said “yes. im brian.”

“oh wait thats weird how i know your name and you dont know mine even though ive already  _ told _ you my name on your arm.. although the day i wrote my name on your arm was the same day i spilled paint all over my arm in art class so.. im sorry thats weird that i know your name-“

“its okay. what is your name?” brian looked calm, but on the inside he looked like he’d just won board game island on wii party. 

“oh im- uh, freddie. freddie mercury.”

brian almost dropped his drink. “you're the pretty boy in the front row of my seventh hour!!”

“ _ i’m the what??” _


End file.
